Kenshin Flasake - Character
Name: Kenshin Flasake Race: Primal (Panda) Personality: A very wise and loyal creature who spends his time traveling the world looking for new and interesting things and is always seen drinking day or night Powers (If any): small artifacts in the form of trinkets that he collected on his travels that have the essence of magic unknown to him Special Weaponry (If any): Kenshin wears a pair of stone sandals and stone bracelets which he uses for offensive and defensive purposes in a fight. But the main purpose for these odd accessories and foot wear is to light matches which he always carries on him and uses them as a source of ignition to make a flamethrower when he spews out alcohol from his mouth. Normal Weaponry (If any): A long bamboo staff, a katana and a large keg he uses as a shield Magical Ability (If any): Each artifact that he collected has a special magical ability to it. Tea kettle: when any sort of liquid that is inside the artifact is consumed by the user it grants them an enormous amout of strength for a short period of time. But the more the user drinks it the longer the effect lasts. Flasks: On Kenshin's sides he carries to different flasks. The one hanging on his left allows him to heal his wounds when consuming the liquid inside it. As for the flask hanging on his right it allows him to control a small portion of nature around him, giving him the ability to morph wood, stone, grass, and any other form of nature into anything he could use to protect and fight with. Other: Kenshin was taught hand to hand combat and wrestling techniques by different species in his clan and only uses those techniques when he cant get to a weapon. While traveling he attempted to create his own style of fighting with the help of the techniques he learned from his masters. Drunken Paw: A form of combat never to be heard of. This odd yet effective style was created and mastered by Kenshin himself. allowing his body to become as lose and fluid as a water flow, thanks to the consumption of a large amount of alcohol, Kenshin makes himself seem weak and invulnerable causing an enemy to drop their guards long enough for Kenshin to attack them in a very odd yet effective manner. Picture: Back story: ( Must be 2 paragraphs and not contain a cliche ex: My parents died I want revenge ) Kenshin has lived with his primal brethren for over 37000 years, growing up with the knowledge of fending for himself and learning how the world is outside of the forest he lived in. Out of all the Primals in his clan his kind is a rare species, only a few of his kind remain to this day, the reason for this is still a mystery to him and his species. As he grew to the age of what many would call "man hood" the leaders of his clan decide to choose him as a representative of their race. Of course he accepted the offer bestowed upon him and traveled around the world experiencing things that not many of his own kind would have possibly experience. Through his travels he took a liking to two different things. Rare, unique items that he finds in the markets of various towns or in old ruins that date back as far as the age of the dragons and nospheratus. Also he took a liking to the varieties of alcohol, which he makes a big habit out of on a daily bases.